User talk:Gamefreak75
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thefallenangel407 (Talk) 18:34, September 12, 2009 Finaly you come!R to the P to the Wyb. 00:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Whoever said I was gonna edit? Anyway...it seems pretty dead.-- dude its one day old and 61+ aarticals. thats way better then picfunny wicth has 8 users and 8 artciles while we only have 3!!!R to the P to the Wyb. You guys are probably copying and pasting from Mario Wiki. >_> -- i am but then i almost completey change it.and im not kidding , if we were copy/pasting we would lready be bored and done'R to the' P to the Wyb. Just copy and paste, the articles will be kinda crappy in your own words (Sorry 'bout that). And also, you can amke up your own Shy Guy,just think of a stupid name. Example: (Cry Guy, Try Guy, Dry Guy, etc...)-- well it was me getting images and them making pages but now im feeling the redlinks,and are you good at spritnig???R to the P to the Wyb. Did you see my failure spriting on your page on Pikipedia? BTW, you're the only one left on this site.-- i know but normaly after i made a page umb improved it. and i thoght that wasnt that bad...R to the P to the Wyb. hai mean ur sprites I like Shy guys and all, they'e my avorite Mario character, but I think a wiki based solely on them is a little, um, you know...stupid. But that's my opinion...-- .... ...?-- What rank you on this wiki? none? hate to be mean to pikmin but this is pretty much the same thing as pikmin fanon. we let people make ther own shy guys and ther very ..well you get my point right'R to the' P to the Wyb. Yeah...but it's all Shy Guys and Snifits, at least Pikmin Fanon has a variety.-- :Well we may have come this far but we need some more people Game. Do you think you can get some users from the Kirby wiki like Lucario or something? We can't depend on Ultimate since rarely gets on the computer during a school year. Like I keep saying we need more people to edit here since I can't figure out how to spread the message to people on both the Kirby wiki and Villains wiki I want you to do it. Please? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!! I almost thought this wiki wouldn't make it either but it did and now I must ask that you get Crystal Lucario on here as well as BlueNinjaKoopa and EmptyStar or actually anyone else from Kirby Wiki. If you do this I may consider letting you join the ranks of adminship even though you didn't really ask me yet... actually... even if someone from there gets to here they'll have to do more than 5 edits before I fully consider this... if you can thanks. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) k... Hey I need to tell you something... ready? Here it goes! SQUADALAH!!! WE'RE OFF!!! LOL. =D The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC)